


决意

by Suberr



Category: Prince of Stride (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suberr/pseuds/Suberr
Summary: 16年旧文补档。算是《one day》的哥哥视角。cp：庆侑*第一人称。OOC。文笔喂狗。
Relationships: Kamoda Kei/Kamoda Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	决意

**Author's Note:**

> 16年旧文补档。  
> 算是《one day》的哥哥视角。
> 
> cp：庆侑
> 
> *第一人称。OOC。文笔喂狗。

虽然只是个友谊赛的胜利，庆提议开个联络感情的庆功会，得到了stride部的一致欢迎。

“哥，你会去的吧？”庆盯着我的脸。

“是部长命令！”嶋葵补充道。

“嗯，当然去啊。”我看到庆松了一口气。

“虽然你只是装饰用的relation，但好歹也是stride部的一员…”

“行了，我都知道。”我笑笑，打断他的解释。他皱着眉，盯着我如同发现违反时令的蔬菜或者水果。“这是庆的relation的第一次实战胜利，祝贺你。”

兼任relation和anchor、还能做得很圆满，不愧是我那优秀的弟弟，我发自内心为他骄傲；而这样的违规安排源于我的无能，我又哪来的资格生气。

不过本来我就不会对他不满。

“前辈都这么说了，小庆你就别摆着臭脸了嘛。”娇小的嶋葵拽着他说。

庆终究什么都没说，示意我们准备出发。我作为“装饰品”自觉站到了runner队伍的最后，却被庆一把拉到他旁边，其他人都熟视无睹，反倒是我很不自在。庆狠狠地瞪了我一眼，我立刻温顺得仿佛一团空气。

我和同样不爱说话的针之谷坐在一起，庆则被嶋葵和永福包围着，好歹在吃饭时放过了我，这让我略微轻松了点。无时不刻都要考虑什么表情什么回答才不会踩到庆的尾巴，即使是已经习惯到理所当然的事我也很疲惫。

而且最近的庆太爱发火了，根本搞不懂。

“是不是进入了叛逆期呢。”我咬了一口汉堡，自言自语。

“嗯？”对面的针之谷瞅了我一眼，我连忙摆手。

沉默随即被快餐店的背景音乐填满，一首耳熟能详的糖果广告用曲，店里的孩子们立刻雀跃不已。这也是庆一直钟情的奶糖牌子，小学时我俩还因为抢糖打架而被母亲惩罚过，那件事现在还是觉得很有趣。我打不过庆，相差一岁也没有带来多少体力上的优势，所以庆包揽了一个月的家务。而我其实不是很喜欢甜食，只是想捉弄庆而已。

“啊！哥哥你肯定在笑话我！”庆突然一手拿着可乐，一手指着我大喊。

我莫名其妙。

嶋葵拼命冲我打手势，旁边的永福努力把手中的易拉罐收起来。

“不到二十岁是不能喝酒的哦。”我瞟了他俩一眼，“何况你们还偷偷往他可乐里掺酒，真卑鄙。”

话说回来，即使是毫不知情就被喂了人生的第一口酒，庆的酒量也差到了难以相认的地步。我不得不招呼我的后辈们脱了校服马上离开。“早就被认出是三桥的了吧。”庆还在絮絮叨叨。

其他人都手忙脚乱地卷起外套塞进空荡荡的书包里。我边拍拍庆的背，边扒他的上衣，他确认是我，就像人偶一样乖乖被我拽走了。

“小庆就拜托你了！”说完，嶋葵拿出冲刺最高记录的劲头冲向地铁站，而罪魁祸首永福早就不知道跑到哪里去了。他们不是在害怕我，而是害怕不知会做出什么来的现部长。

等我向长冢和针之谷道别、回到庆身边时，他已经显得清醒许多（大概也只是我的错觉）。庆看着我，说，“哥，你不高兴？”

我诧异，“只要和庆在一起我就很开心了。”

他挑眉，“你总是这样。stride部的部长也是，relation也是，我说要你就给我了。其实你根本不在乎吧，stride什么的。当初到底为了什么才加入stride部的。”

“是招新的时候恰好被拉进来……”

“既然不喜欢的话去摄影部或者新闻部不就好了吗！”

“但是我想和你在一起啊！”

“……”

“……我也认为全部交给庆是好的，我相信庆的判断。”

他顿了顿，“……你不懂我真正想要的是什么。”

庆并不希望我追上去。我意识到这点，便目送他走进苍茫夜色里。

***

和方南的友谊赛结束了。

决定性失败是第四区和第五区的交接：领先的永福为了稳妥接力而放慢速度，因此被全速冲进接力区的方南超过。胜负在这一瞬间就决定了，或者说远在许多个瞬间之前，在选择了装饰用relation时也就选择了今天的失败。这不是runner的失利，而是relation失职。

哥，你的“go”太慢了。对啊让我发布指示就好了，我比你更懂得runner应该怎么跑。没错，这样一定能取得EOS优胜的。

那个下午，三桥用装饰的relation得到的第一场胜利，我像其他人一样觉得没有什么不好。只要获胜，只要庆能高兴……却让庆、让三桥陷入了这种局面。

我做不到像樱井奈奈那样勇敢，我没有承担起relation的责任。

庆说的是，我没有选择和他一起前进。

望着始终没有离开终点线的庆，我暗自下定了决心。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 一些后记；  
> 1.原作的match timing很好玩，强烈推荐之。  
> 另外小日向学姐的男前气概吓到我了（什么
> 
> 2.这对我算是写完脱离等四月了。  
> 安利下AO3上tastewithouttalent太太的缘之空庆侑小黄文https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840734/chapters/13460863 有一点点虐（程度不及某校EOS小组赛三连败未出线），很好吃，坑中。


End file.
